The Time of Spring
by black lazarus
Summary: After the attack in Konoha, Sakura thought that maybe a peace treaty with the Village Hidden in The Rocks might not be so bad.Full summary inside.


**Summary**: After the attack in Konoha, Sakura thought that maybe a peace treaty with The Village Hidden in The Rocks might not be so bad. But upon finding an abandoned boy with an overwhelming similarity with Sasuke, a perverted new Raikage with an infatuation, and meeting Team Hebi. Is she somehow...wrong?

Hi Guys! Sorry if it's short. I'm just trying it out. Hope you like it. This is after the attack by Pein in Konoha so Sakura and the others are, I think between 15-17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The Time of Spring

Rain pattered over broken rooftops. Everything was gone. Every dream and hope was lost. The once great Village of the Leaf was now in ruins. She looked up into the sky and tears that were long ago held back streamed like the endless drops of rain. She promised herself that she would be strong and not let her pitiful emotions take over, but now she was just tired. Even during the burial of her Sensei she never let her feelings get the best of her. She tried to keep a smiling face but now she felt broken and alone. Thunder broke the skies overhead and it further reminded her of the destruction of the place she once called home. She convinced herself countless of times that she still had something to protect, something to care and love. Her Sensei was strong and yet she died trying to protect her village and her people. She could never be like her. Years before she was helpless to stop the person she loved from leaving everything behind and years later she was helpless to save those he left behind and those she loved.

Sakura looked down at the people busy in their task of salvaging things that could still be salvaged. She saw a glimpse of a spiky blonde head and a green jumpsuit. A smile bloomed on her grief stricken face. This time there was a faint trace of her once cheerful smile. Color slowly crept back to her ashened face. No, there was still hope. Everything that has been lost would be recovered and everything that was gone would be replaced. She won't stand back and just watch this time.

She braced herself and gripped the windowsill. It took all the courage she could muster but it was enough. With expert hands she unlatched the window and opened it. Wind mixed with rain rushed towards her and for once in all the distraught she laughed.

"Oi Naruto! Lee!"

The said men looked up. Lee and Naruto were helping to get rid of the debris. Lee struck a pose and Naruto rapidly waved his hands, happy to have his friend back. Sakura positioned her foot on the windowsill and jumped. She neatly landed on the ground and smiled. She was going to make a legend of herself.

Every eyes in the Hokage Tower stared and focused at the pink haired apprentice of the deceased former Hokage. Sakura was stomping towards the elders' quarters. She would do everything to get stronger like Naruto did but she couldn't let Shizune-sama to take on a burden like her own when she was as equally distraught. So there was only one thing she could do. She stopped in front of a white door and inhaled in preparation. With swift hands she twisted the knob and went inside not waiting for permission. Inside, the two elders, startled by her unannounced presence, stared disapprovingly at her.

"What are you do-"

"I want a mission." She stared them down with her own mocking way.

The older male adjusted his glasses and narrowed his eyes at her, "if it's a mission you want then it would not be approved at this time when our Village is in its most vulnerable state. Do you understand Sakura-chan?" he spoke with finality.

Sakura gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

"I don't want a normal mission. With the death of Tsunade-sempai, Shizune-sempai will take over the Konoha Hospital. I want to be there to help her but I'm not fully trained and experienced to do so, so I-" she was cut off before she could even finish.

"If you want a mission to train we cannot provide you with one yet. And our budget is limited," the female elder retorted. They didn't like it when they were talked to without outmost respect.

"I don't want just any mission and I don't need pay. It will benefit our village as well and of course it would enhance my capability of being a medic-nin so please hear me out," she spoke with dignity and there was not a tone of plea in her voice. Her eyes burned with passion, the same passion that burned in her former teacher's eyes. The elders exchanged glances before speaking out.

"Okay for the sake of our village."

Sakura smiled, "I need you to send me to Earth Country in the Village Hidden in the Rocks."

The elders stared at her wide eyed. _What is this girl thinking?_

_

* * *

_

Danzou, his back facing the door looked out through the window in the Hokage office. He watched as people moved in haste in whatever things they needed done. His face betrayed no emotion as he looked at the village that he once sought after and now his.

It's finally mine.

He whirled around as he picked up the commotion in the corridors beyond his secluded room. Heavy footsteps were heard before the door to the Hokage office was slammed open by a fuming blonde with several ninjas trailing behind him, trying to restrain him.

"Let go of me!" he pulled at his arms and braced his feet at the tilled floor preventing himself from being dragged back. Putting all his reserved strength on his bind arms he pulled.

"Oh Naruto-kun, what is it that I could help you with?" The raspy voice made Naruto's head whip to the owner with fire burning within them. Upon noticing the situation the kyuubi container was in, he gestured for the two shinobi's to let go. The two shinobi's nodded and left not before casting a wary glance towards Naruto and Danzou. When the sound of the door slamming shut was heard, Naruto breathed to calm himself down. It wouldn't do him good if he lost all control at the moment.

"I want to know where Sakura-chan is. I know, that she said she was going into a _very long_ mission but I didn't expect it to last for 2 years! And she isn't back yet!" he exclaimed.

The atmosphere grew tense between the two when Danzou didn't reply. Naruto was struggling to stay still; he didn't like it when everything is quiet.

"I'm afraid that what you ask is classified information," he finally spoke up, breaking the building tension in the air. Naruto furrowed his brows, trying to stomach in the information.

"…WHAT?" he shouted, slamming his hands on the Hokage's desk successfully creating a banging noise.

"You can't do that! I'm her friend and teammate! I mean what if something happened to her? Huh? Then we can't do any-"

"Shut up Uzumaki! You're boring holes on my eardrums!"His hands twitched with the urge to knock the boy lifeless. It was when he calmed himself that he noticed the heavy silence in the room. He looked up only to see Naruto with shock plastered on his face. He inwardly grunted, **Note to self**: _When I'm finished dominating the world get rid of the Uzumaki boy right away._

"As I was saying," He coughed trying to compose himself; Naruto on the other hand has already recovered from his shock, "its classified information so I can't tell you anything that involves the purpose or location of the mission. You don't have to worry because she is not in any danger," _yet_, nothing was predictable in the shinobi world. Things happen and even the most unexpected people spring up without notice.

"Oh," he grinned. He scratched the back of his head, relief rushing back to his system. He was glad that she was okay

"Thanks old man, I'm going back now!" he waved happily at Danzou earning a silent reply. Skipping happily, he slammed the door shut. Danzou sighed when he was nowhere in sight and slipped on his chair. Massaging his temples, he grunted as he felt an incoming headache.

_I'm going to strangle that boy someday._

_

* * *

_**Please review :)**

** Please be a little easy on me. Sorry for the not so funny humor...  
**


End file.
